war of the damned
by nikanika60
Summary: after a tragic mission the team has payed more than they had expected. now the whole league is on a funeral. please don't be too hursh on me it's my first story. story of superboy
1. Chapter 1

WAR OF THE DAMNED

Part 1

And there they stood, world's greatest heroes: superman, batman, wonder woman and flash alongside of their comrades silently. The only noise came from a small group of young heroes who were standing in front. The pain in their eyes was immesurable, it's not strange 'cuz they just lost one of them. None of the mentors dared to walk to them as they understood their pain.

Superman: it's my fault.

Wonder woman: kal don't say such thing

Flash: yeah man this isn't your fault. How could've you known that all of this would end up this way

Superman: if only I didn't ignore him for so long and helped him develop his powers

Wonder woman: kal please stop blaming yourself this isn't your fault

Batman: …..

To the small group of youngsters

Wally: I can't believe this

Kaldur: I hope you're in a better world my friend. we will miss you

M'gann: (sniff)

Garf: this… this isn't true right? Please tell me it's a joke

Nightwing: sorry kid but that's just how the cruel this world is.

Then mentors come to them. superman looks up in the sky and sees clouds gathering.

Wonder woman: even the heavens are crying for him.

Superman: and so will the man that did this. On that I swear.

Batman: clark don't let emotion take over you

Superman: bruce how can you say this? He was only a child

Batman: I know but vengeance won't bring him back

Superman: bu-

Batman: do you think he'd want this.

Superman, the indestructible Man of Steel looked and tears started to roll on his face. First his planet, then his parents and now this. It truly felt like his world was crumbling underneath his feet. Finally after everybody left superman went to the grave put his hand on gravestone saying

"goodbye little brother… I'll miss you" and flew away.

On the gravestone was written "Conner kent. A friend, a family, a true hero. May you rest in peace"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"huh? Wh-where am I?" with these words Conner opened his eyes and saw a very strange place. He looked around but there wasn't anything but sand and huge rocks. It felt like he was in desert, but something in him wasn't sure what was this place. He tried to get up then noticed that he was chaned to the ground.

"well looks like we have a new meat here." Sad man sitting on the huge rock behind the him.

"who are you?" conner asked surprised.

"I'm crow. You are?"

"… conner" after a moment he said with a doubt in his voice.

"hmm that's … impressive" said the man.

"what are you talking about? Where am I? what the hell's going on?" shouted conner trying to break the chains.

"take it easy kid. You won't break those things no matter how hard you try." Said the man with the little amusment on his face.

"answer me, what's going on here?"

"You really wanna know kid?"

"Yes." Said conner without hesitation.

"you're dead. That's what's going on. There happy?" said Crow with a bit of sadness on his face.

"b-but h-how can this be? I was in the middle of a mission and then… " said Conner with a confused face.

"guess the mission finished for you. I'm sorry kid, but that's just how this is." Said Crow looking at him with sad expression.

"so where am I? in hell? Because this doesn't look like heaven to me." asked Conner.

"no. this is something way worse."

"worse than hell? What can be worse than hell?"

"this my friend is called Valley of the Damned. This is a place where… um… Special people are sent to."

"special?" conner asked not understanding what Crow ment by "special".

"yeah. Special, but we're special in a different way."

"which way?"

"you see, it doesn't matter weather you're a hero or a villain. The thing that separates us from others is our inner self."

"inner self?" Conner asked confused.

"yeah. How should I explain this. You see our inner self is our true nature, our deepest thought and darkest desires. For example a man is known to be a good person but in reality he's a pervert, a maniac. That's his inner, true self . the only difference between us and those kind of people is that our desires are a lot worse."

"so? Why are we sent in this kind of place? I thought people like us are sent to hell." Said Conner.

"well as everyone knows when person gets in hell he slowly become a demon. now imagine what would happen if someone like us was sent there." Explained crow.

"so in other words…" started Conner.

"in other words we're sent here because the world mustn't lose balance." Finished crow.

"so what happens now?" asked conner.

"well the moment you get here you're given a judge."

"a what?"

"a judge. That's someone that has to execute you"

Conner looked at crow and said "let me guess, you're my judge right?"

"oh hell no." answered crow waving his hand.

"then where is he?"

At that moment they saw a huge warrior coming towards them. That warrior was three times bigger than crow and Conner together. He wasin heavy black armor with bloody red stripes on his chest plate. These stripes resembled a dragons symbol. He had spikes on his shoulder plates and on his knees. His mask resembled a skull with bull horns. His only weapon was a huge bloody axe with unknown symbols on it.

"THAT'S THE JUDGE?" asked conner surprised.

"hmm, he's bigger than I expected" said crow with confused face.

"why aren't you running away? Asked conner.

" why should I? the judge can only attack his victim."

"what's gonna happen now?"

"this is the end kid" said crow with sorrow in his eyes "I'm sorry".

The judge swinged his axe at conner and struck him. The pain was immesurable. The judge continued to strike without any mercy. With every strike pain used to increase ten time, but with it some memories used to come back. So it lasted for few hours and when it came to the last strike the judge took a step back and prepared for his last and most powerful strike. At that moment in conner mind something lighted, something unusual, something that was hard to explain weather it was good or bad, but he could tell that it gave strength. He raised head and looked at the judge right in the eyes. At that moment the judge saw something very strange and terrifying, he saw a beast, a horrifying beast in those bloody red eyes and stopped for a moment.

Right then Conner focused all of his strength and with a earth shattering roar broke the chains. The impact threw the judge few feet away. Just then he realized what he had done. He looked at his executioner and prepared for fight.

With exited look in his eyes crow smiled with happy yet somewhat evil smile. "things will get interesting from now on."

The judge got back on his feet, shook his head and attacked Conner. Conner waited until the last moment and dodged on the left grabbing his axe and using judges strength against him he threw him few feet away, but the judge quickly recovered charged towards Conner with even bigger speed. This was too much for conner and he got hit, but was able to counter the attack. So it turned into a battle of indurance in which caooner was losing badly. Finally unable to take another hit he fell on his knee breathing heavily.

"damn doesn't he have any weak spots?" he thought to himself.

"hey kid" crow shouted.

"can't you see I'm kind of busy here." Answered conner still on his knees.

"see that symbol in the center? Try hitting it."

"and you didn't tell me this before why?"

Crow just shook his shoulders and smiled innocently.

Conner sighed and charged at Judge. The warrior got into stance and got ready to attack, but conner used his agility and dodged it. After appearing behind him conner aimed for Judges legs and put him on his knees. Judge swinged his axe around, but conner jumped high dodging the attack. After landing infront of warrior conner focused all his strength in his fist and broke through Judges armor. Judge turned into red smoke and was absorbed by conner.

"hey kid how are you"

"wh-what was that?"

"that my friend was Judges power you just absorbed."

At that moment they saw few warriors in black cloaks with hoods and scythes.

"who're they?"

"oh shit. We gotta get out of here."

"what? Why?"

"cuz they're reapers."

"reapers?" conner said confused.

"yeah. They're something like special forces."

"for what?"

"to destroy the likes of us. Now come on we got to get out of here. I'll explain everything later."

Conner followed crow without any more questions and they left the place before reapers arrived.


End file.
